


(After the competition, I'm) All Yours

by rosehalo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, Hugging, If anyone wants me to continue this let me know cause I'm willing if people like it, Kissing, M/M, hotel room, lots of smoochin, they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehalo/pseuds/rosehalo
Summary: “I’m sorry sir, there are no twin rooms available on short notice. We have a double room, or two singles if either of those are to your liking.”“Perfect!” Victor flashed a smile at the woman serving at the front desk, “double it is, then. That’s fine, right Yuuri?”(Short hotel room fic prompted from twitter ehehe)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted on my [YOI side Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunnyonice) and I was feeling kind of down so I decided to write some fluff.  
> If anyone is interested, I can continue this fic! Drop me a comment, or message me on twitter :)  
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry sir, there are no twin rooms available on short notice. We have a double room, or two singles if either of those are to your liking.”

“Perfect!” Victor flashed a smile at the woman serving at the front desk, “double it is, then. That’s fine, right Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded absentmindedly, thumbing through the newsfeed on his phone with tired eyes. It was so late already, he thought, _I’ll sleep on the reception floor if I have to_. Victor’s words became background noise, and eventually they were in possession of two key cards, slouched against the mirrored walls of the elevator as they ascended to their room on the 9 th floor.

Victor smiled at him, seemingly far more alert than he himself was feeling – Yuuri barely had the energy to smile back.

As soon as they entered the room, Yuuri dragged himself to the shower to clean up before bed, traded places with Victor not 5 minutes later, towel-dried his hair, and collapsed onto the end of the bed that they were due to be sharing.

He looked around, finally taking in his surroundings.

The room looked _expensive,_ first and foremost. It was all black, gold and cream décor, sleek, stylish, and modern in the most western sense of the word. He’d have to thank Victor for covering the expenses when he returned from his shower. He sat up in the darkness, scarcely lit by the bedside lamp that Victor had set on the dimmest possible setting.

The window on the far side of the room was wide, taking up approximately a third of the wall, and Yuuri stood himself upright to admire the view.

Incandescent light flooded their hotel room in a cobalt haze when Yuuri tore back the curtains, excitedly unlatching the window and peering down at the at the city below. The cold autumnal breeze sent the slightest of tremors through him, but he revelled in the fresh night air as it filled his lungs. Behind him in the darkness, Victor exited the _en suite_ in silence, and it was only when a hand settled resolutely on his hip Yuuri realised Victor was standing beside him.

The lingering touch spread warm tingles across his skin, and he swallowed, hazarding a look at the Adonis beside him.

Freshly showered, Victor’s wet silver strands were mostly swept from his face. His sharp, pronounced features enhanced by the blue glow of the street light had him hypnotised, but his _smile_ – Victor’s kind, soothing smile eased any onset anxiety and made Yuuri’s heart swell with unrivalled affection unlike anything he’d experienced before. Suddenly self-aware, Yuuri returned his gaze to the view beyond the fenestra. He couldn’t help but smile, too.

“What do you think of the room?” Victor mumbled, his voice a low, intimate whisper above the ambience of the night-life. Yuuri skirted his fingers along the window sill.

“It’s amazing,” he exhaled, “I’ve never stayed anywhere so nice before. I’m sure you have, though.”

Yuuri couldn’t ignore the gentle squeeze Victor gave his hip or the sweetness of his syrupy laugh. In that moment, he felt as though he’d never been so happy in his entire life. His eyes coyly returned to Victor.

“I’ve stayed in some nice places,” he hummed, pausing briefly to rest his head against Yuuri’s, “but they weren’t with you. So this one is by far the nicest.”

Biting back the faintest urge to shed tears of joy, Yuuri wriggled under his touch.

“You’re getting my hair wet,” he grumbled amidst his half-hearted attempts to escape him. Victor’s smile widened and he burrowed his nose into Yuuri’s soft black tresses, his arm raising to wrap around his midriff and meet with the hand already on Yuuri’s hip. With his movements drifted the sweet scent of Victor’s soap, shampoo, conditioner, cologne; overall significantly _vanilla_ , with gentle hints of coconut, apple, caramelised coffee. Yuuri couldn’t resist – he revelled in it, accepting Victor’s complete intrusion of his personal space.

He let his face rest in the dip between Victor’s neck and shoulder and closed his tired eyes. Victor seemed to calm, too, because his movements came to a halt, and they stood embracing in the stillness of their empty hotel room.

The distant sound of a train rattling along its rails echoed between the high-rise structures, and moments passed before Victor pulled back – not away, but just enough for them to meet eyes.

 _“Darling,_  are you nervous?” he said, idly stroking his thumb in soothing motions against the middle of Yuuri’s back. Yuuri sighed.

“Not really.”

“What’s on your mind, then?”

Yuuri pondered on that, eyes narrowed in deep consideration. His troubles weren’t specific – he was drained from training, competing, stifling amounts of social interaction, interviews, phone calls, texts, e-mails – simply put, he was exhausted, but that wasn’t his main concern.

For the longest time now, he’d been considering how painful it would be if Victor were to leave him, never talk to or gently touch him again, and his insides churned like the twist of a knife with sudden overwhelming anxiety.

He wouldn’t admit to that.

“I think I just need to rest.”

Victor studied his features as if to catch his lie. Yuuri offered him a smile.

Victor appeared pacified by it, and conceded, “then I suppose we should rest.”

He closed the window with a soft click, leading Yuuri to the king-size with a gentle tug of his wrist. Yuuri noted the dark speckles of water along the neck of Victor’s grey t-shirt, and hesitated when he saw him slip beneath the covers.

“You’re not going to dry your hair?” he asked meekly, one knee resting tentatively on the edge of the bed. Victor leaned back against the headboard, adjusting the pillow behind him to make himself comfortable. His fingers drummed lightly over Yuuri’s pillow.

“Don’t worry,” he cooed, “lay down.”

It didn’t take him long to settle himself, although his mind thrummed ceaselessly with dismal thoughts. He removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table, before decidedly sinking into the plush of his pillow. He wished he could bury himself in it, smother his worries until they couldn’t bother him anymore.

Soon, Victor was snuggled against him, encasing him, running his fingers through his hair and babbling quietly into the top of his head.

“It hurts to see you troubled, Yuuri,” he mumbled, lips against him, “I’m here.”

Victor’s sharp perceptiveness was unsurprising, Yuuri thought, but as someone that had considered himself quite talented in concealing his emotions, it did cause a slight lump in his throat. He sighed and allowed Victor to soothe him, soaking in his voice and touch, and the feeling of his warm breath tickling his scalp.

Yuuri had been trying for so long. He wanted to show Victor how much he wanted him to stay, and he had done, on the ice. Although, in recent days, his efforts off the ice seemed considerably lacking.

Yuuri’s hand traced the cool skin of Victor’s arm, priding in the goosebumps it incurred and the pause in strokes from the fingers tangled in his hair. He kept his touch slight and ghostly, following the curve of his body until his hand was tucked up beneath Victor’s shirt and the newly tensed muscles of his stomach. Touching him so casually and being touched in turn was a luxury only Yuuri was afforded, and he’d savour it while he still could.

What _did_ surprise him was the soft gasp that slipped past Victor’s lips when his fingers splayed across his abdomen – he could swear the thumping of the other’s heart was audible. Angling his head up, he caught Victor staring down at him, eyes wide and uncertain, lips parted only millimetres as if he were to speak. Yuuri leaned up and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of Victor’s neck.

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered, peppering slow, persistent kisses down his throat, then up to the strong line of his jaw and the breadth of his cheek, “you’re so kind, Victor.”

Yuuri pushed on, despite himself, feeling the embarrassment beginning to prickle his cheeks, and tilted minutely so that their lips were an inch apart. He heard Victor swallow and felt the rise and fall of his chest quicken. Had he not been expecting this? To Yuuri, it only felt right.

The seconds ticked by like hours, and the gap between their lips remained. Yuuri made no move to connect them, but smiled at the astonishment and anticipation clear on Victor’s face. He was feeling extremely proud of himself.

Like a starving animal, the distance vanished and Victor was abruptly on both him and his lips, moans rumbling deep in his throat as he threaded his fingers once again into Yuuri’s hair. His weight upon him was so welcomed, Yuuri wanted them to meld together.

They separated momentarily, and then desperately Victor’s lips met his again.

“Yuuri,” he trembled, he could hear it in his voice, _“Yuuri, Я тебя люблю.”_

Yuuri raised a brow, pulling his mouth away from Victor’s kisses, “what does that mean?”

Victor’s gaze was fierce and his lips were greedy, ignoring his question, preferring kisses over words. Yuuri thought with a laugh, _what’s got him so excited?_

Pulling away a third time, Yuuri held the distance – Victor looked so _handsome_ , he thought, so passionate and enthusiastic.

“Weren’t we going to rest?” Yuuri jested, aware now in their moment of stillness of how much he was shaking, too. Victor looked perturbed, brow furrowing and eyes growing astonishingly ever-wider.

“You don’t want to kiss me?”

Yuuri felt his heart seize and melt all at once, and he kissed him softly, three more times consecutively in hopes of reassuring him, “of course I do.”

The breath Victor had been holding left his lungs and his shoulders sank with the vanishing tension – he composed himself, still arched over Yuuri like he was about to devour him. He digressed, relaxing his posture completely until he was lay beside him once again. Stroking Yuuri’s cheek, he sighed.

“I got a little excited,” he laughed, and when he stared into Yuuri’s eyes, he felt as if they were the only two in the world, “it’s rare for you to kiss me.”

Yuuri felt inexplicably guilty at that – he chided himself on withholding his kisses from Victor, and made a mental note to remedy this in the future.

“We _should_ sleep, though,” Victor lamented, placing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, “you have to get up early for practice. You look so tired.”

Yuuri grimaced at the thought, knowing that even if he slept now, he’d likely not feel well rested at 6AM. He exasperatedly pressed a few more kisses to Victor’s lips, just for good measure.

“Tomorrow,” he mumbled, “Victor,” his voice shook, the courage he’d possessed only moments ago dwindling, “I’ll kiss you as much as you like.”

Victor’s eyes lit up with delight and he cupped Yuuri’s cheek affectionately, causing warmth to blossom beneath his hand.

“It’s a shame we have to wait. I could kiss you all night.”

Yuuri laughed, bumping noses with him when he pressed their mouths together one last time.

“After the competition, I’m all yours.”


End file.
